1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid remover from circular containers and more particularly pertains to scraping the container residue from a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid container cleaners of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, container cleaners of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning containers by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,018 to Olsson discloses a Paint Equipment Cleaning Tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,502 to Bunke discloses a Spatula for Mixing Plastic Substances. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,380 to Hippler discloses a Paint Stirrer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,279 to Gassew et al. discloses a Multi-purpose Paint Stick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,714 to Gatz discloses a Resilient Paint Can Accessory. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,471 to Bannan discloses a Multi-Use Paint Tool.
In this respect, the liquid remover from circular containers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scraping the liquid residue from a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved liquid remover from circular containers which can be used for scraping the residue from a circular containers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.